


I'm Glad It Was You

by YoungBunny



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, I hope you like it anyways though!!, I totally forgot to include Louis I'm so sorry, M/M, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 07:26:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3348659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoungBunny/pseuds/YoungBunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Niall arrives to school late for the umpteenth time, his teacher sets him up to be on the Valentines Day Prom committee, only to be partnered with Harry Styles, a boy he's know for the majority of his life.</p><p>The only problem with this? They can't stand each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Glad It Was You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [icanwriteanything](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icanwriteanything/gifts).



Niall is running as fast as he can, sprinting through the halls as he desperately tries to make it on time for his first class. He knows the bell's about to ring, judging by the emptiness of the halls and the couple of stragglers that don't really care if they're late or not, and he sincerely, truly hopes that he makes it on time, if only just this one time. It's not like he's late that often really, he just sometimes has a habit of waking up late and coming to class... not on time. Usually it wouldn't really matter, could usually slip into first period without his teacher noticing his tardiness, but he's already been caught late twice this week, and Niall’s not sure he wants to find out what will happen on his third time.

He's panting hard and his heart is thumping loudly in his chest as he sprints down the last hallway and just as he thinks he actually has a shot of making it (the class is right there, so close that he can practically taste it), the bell gives a loud shriek. Both Niall and his heart skid to a halt as he comes face to face with a closed door and the silence after the bell..

He's right at the door, looking in through the small window and watching his classmates with a solemn look, still unlocked and he braces himself for the worst. Niall steps in, the door giving a loud creak behind him, and even though he’s not watching the faces of his classmates, he can feel their eyes watching him, their usual chatter quieting down to hushed whispers.

"Mr. Horan," his teacher, Mr. Higgins sighs. He’s positioned at his podium at the very front of the class, and he pinches the bridge of his nose between his fingers in exasperation. "Care to explain why you're late again?" Niall can see the obvious disappointment on his teachers face, and an intense feeling of guilt runs through him.

"Sir, 'm really sorry. It won't happen again," Niall promises quickly, trying to dig himself a little out of the hole he stood in. Judging from the expression on Mr. Higgins face, however, the point is probably moot, and the blonde instantly hushes himself.

His teacher nods curtly, straightening himself up to look at Niall. "You're right, it won't happen again," he begins. Mr. Higgins then pulls out a pad of paper from one of the shelves behind the podium, and begins to scribble something down onto it, frown permanently stuck on his face. Niall's heart jumps into his throat, and any hope that he had of not getting detention floats away. His pride is a bit hurt, he won’t lie, but he’s accepted he’s in the wrong, and so he should accept his punishment with grace and-

"Take this pass and head down to the gym for a... special announcement. Tell them I sent you," Mr. Higgins grumbles, tearing the slip of paper from the pad and handing it to Niall, who is stood still, body stiff and eyes wide as he stares incredulously down at the yellow lined paper. Did he not get detention? What could his teacher be playing at?

Unable to form words, Niall takes the paper without another moment’s hesitation and nods. A bit of relief washes over him, but keeps up his guard as he looks down at the simple note in his hand. It reads:

_Here’s another volunteer._

Perplexed by the cryptic message that obviously wasn’t for him, Niall exists the classroom, confusion clouding his brain. He doesn’t entirely understand what he could exactly be volunteering for, but the blonde has a sneaking suspicion that it’ll be punishment enough for him not to wake up late ever again. Deciding that it’d be best not to worry about it, he places the yellow piece of paper in the pocket of his skinny jeans and automatically begins to the gym just downstairs.

He passes through a small courtyard before he gets there, and Niall stares at the two large, metal doors with a blank expression. “What could this even be for?” he mutters quietly to himself, shaking his head. With resignation, he braces his hands on the two doors, and pushes them open.

When he enters the two large doors that lead into their gym, Niall is greeted by the sight of a group of kids, some he recognizes and some he doesn't. Liam, a close friends of Niall's, is there amongst the small group of students, looking cheerful as he always does and conversing with a small group of people. There's a girl there with beautiful brown hair, smiling up at Liam with what Niall can guess is admiration, and although he's a bit confused as to why Liam was here in the first place, there's a nice atmosphere and he finds himself smiling, despite the circumstances.

A girl with blonde hair steps away from the group at the front and stands to face them with a perky smile. "Alright everyone," she says cheerily, clapping her hands together. "I'm excited to see you all here. And I see we have some new faces."

She turns her attention to Niall then and holds out her palm, who out of all of the people there looks the most out of place. Realizing that the girl is waiting for him to give her the slip of paper his teacher had provided, Niall fishes in his pocket quickly, pulling it out and giving it to her. She examines it for a minute, eyebrows drawn together only briefly, before she seems to decide that everything is fine, and looks up from with it with a warm smile.

"I'm sure we can get through introductions later," she continues, not missing a beat. "Today is the first meeting of the committee for the Valentines Day Prom!"

Niall's jaw drops open and now he understands why Mr. Higgins sent him here, the pieces of the puzzle finally falling into place. He's stunned into silence, unable to find the words or even comprehend what's going on. It makes sense, of course, with Valentines Day only being a week away, but for some reason, the blonde can't seem to wrap his head around the fact that he's been forced into joining the committee.

"Now, I know there's not many of us, so I figured we could be in pairs of two to make sure that things go much smoother," the girl says reassuringly with a wide smile and a flip of her very light blonde hair. "I've already decided on the teams of two, but without our new volunteer, I had a spare, so now we're an even number!"

The girl - Perrie, he soon learns when she calls out her name to pair herself with another girl named Jade - begins reading off names of the people around him from a list that she pulled from her pocket, but he doesn't really register most of what she's saying, too focused on overcoming the shock from his realization.

A Valentines Day Prom? Niall thinks that maybe this some sort of cruel joke, having him help out for a dance for a holiday he doesn't exactly like in the first place. He's not sure how he'd be able to help out with this commercialized holiday, let alone go to a party to celebrate it.

Niall is brought out of his thoughts by Perrie trying to call him, clearing her throat in his general direction in order to try and gain his attention. She's raised an eyebrow at him and waits patiently for him, and at first, Niall is confused as to why she's calling him in the first place, but the thought occurs to him that she doesn't know his name.

"'m Niall," he supplies with a mumble.

"Okay, Niall," Perrie replies with a grin, and points over to the back of the crowd of students. "You're going to be paired with Harry Styles over there."

The blonde freezes once again, heart stopping and chin clenching in frustration. As if this situation couldn't get any worse, he's paired up with Harry Styles? _The_ Harry Styles?

Harry and him have been in the same school system for most of each other's life, since they were in elementary school. They're total opposites; Harry is quieter and a bit more blunt, while Niall is louder and more kind, and something about the other has always gotten underneath his skin, no matter how many times that he's tried to get rid of his dislike for Harry. This cannot be happening.

He's about to speak up, opens his mouth and begins to raise his hand to protest at the arrangement, but Perrie is already jumping into the assignments for decorating and preparing, going up to each group to make sure they have their portion of the work, so in the end, Niall is stuck with this outcome, whether he likes it or not.

The pairs have began to gather into their groups and so Niall (albeit reluctantly) searches for Harry across the practically empty gym floor. Maneuvering himself around the other students, he tries to make his way over to the other boy. Niall notices Liam is with the girl from before and tries to wave and get his attention, but the other is doesn't see him. The blonde puts down his hand with a smile and continues to search for his partner.

The blonde spots Harry across the gym, a bit isolated from the rest, kicking at the ground with a blank expression on his face. He glances up occasionally, but then proceeds to lower his back down to stare down at the ground where he's scuffing the heel of his boot against the waxed floor.

"Hey," Niall calls out as he approaches Harry, trying to give a small wave and a smile to the other, which ends up more looking like a grimace than a genuine smile.

"Hey," Harry says back and raises his attention to look up at Niall. he tries to return the gesture, giving the blonde a small, half smile to show the effort he's making. "Guess we should figure out what our job is?"

Niall nods and follows the other silently, both already practically striding over to Perrie, no doubt in his mind that Harry is just trying to get away from him just as much as Niall is trying to ignore him. The thought actually relieves him a bit.

Perrie gives them instructions that they're supposed to handle the color scheme, which means buying all of the accessories for the gym and figuring out how everything should be set up to make it look as festive as possible. It's not really a difficult task to accomplish, but Niall isn't looking forward to it in the least. Niall chances a small glance over at the brunette, and judging from the frown on Harry's face, he is just about as excited about working together as he is.

At least they agreed on something.

-

Turns out that it's the only thing either of them agree on.

It's obvious that they're very different people, but Niall hadn't anticipated that they'd be this different when coming together to decide what color the dance is going to be based off of. It's a bit ridiculous, disagreeing with each other no matter what they chose, as if they're doing it on purpose just to see how far they can push each other on the subject before the other gives up.

They're standing in the middle of a store, looking at all the different decorations they could use, and bickering on which streamer is more durable or which color fits the gym better.

"I don't understand why we can't just go with pink! Isn't that the normal color?" Niall hisses at Harry, who is looking away from the blonde with an irritable expression.

The brunette just shakes his head and let's out a sigh. "I told you, it wouldn't be right! I don't want this to just be a normal Valentines dance. We have to be more interesting!"

Niall groans and throws his hands in the air. He's exasperated with Harry, having heard the same answer a couple times in a row, he's just about ready to give up and walk away. He doesn't want to back down, but if it'll get the other to shut up for two minutes, then Niall might just resort to that.

He takes a glance at Harry, who is pouting - fucking pouting - and gives a sigh. "Fine, whatever."

Out of the corner of his eye, he can see Harry's eyes go wide in surprise, his whole mood changing drastically from mopey to.. happy. There's a hint of a smile on the brunettes face, and Niall has to stop himself from sighing in relief.

"I have one condition though," he adds with a small smile. Harry's smile instantly fades. "We have to get the streamers that I wanted."

Harry, to Niall's surprise, breaks out in a grin and nods. It takes him back for a second, blinking in disbelief, thinking that maybe his mind is playing tricks on him, but he's definitely not seeing things when Harry reaches for the streamers and puts them in their cart and begins to walk farther down the aisle to look at balloons.

-

It doesn't stay good for long between them, though. They've begun to decorate the gym for the dance, and even though they've finally both agreed on decorations, what they can't agree on this time is where to put them.

Niall thinks that some of the streamers should be placed around the gym, and so he directs the small team of students they were allowed to to put them up where he wants them, but Harry is much more adamant that they should be put on the tables instead. The couple of students they're directing are going back and forth between them, becoming more and more confused as their bickering continues.

"Harry, they're not going t' match with the tables! They have to go on the wall!" Niall shouts at him, the confused group of their peers looking on silently.

The curly haired boy just groans in response, resting his head in the palm of one of his hands. His expression is pained and Harry is very much annoyed, but his lips remain shut. Niall just huffs in response.

"This isn't working," Harry eventually mutters. He throws down the streamers he was holding in hand and makes his way for the gym doors.

Niall, honestly a bit shocked at this sudden action, watches with wide eyes as the other boy opens the gym door. His mouth is open and the words are on the tip of his tongue, but nothing comes out, the only other sound coming from the gym door shutting with a click.

-

It comes to Niall as a surprise when he finds himself missing Harry.

Since that day at the gym, Harry hasn't been seen. Niall has checked everywhere: classrooms, the cafeteria, all over the school in fact, but to no avail has he found any sign of Harry even existing.

He was more worried at first, worried that they wouldn't get done decorating in time, worried that he was going to have to handle all of the work on his own, but somehow that changed. Niall genuinely missed bickering with Harry, having him there to help and talk to in the tedious process of decorating a huge gym.

Niall was running out of options on finding Harry. He had no way of contacting him and the only way he could probably find him would be through phone.

He's sitting at the lunch table now though, shoving the food around on his styrofoam tray, trying to think of some way to just find his partner, when Lam, a friend from one of his classes approaches him.

Liam sits himself down next to Niall, as per routine, and sends a worried glance at the boy. "You alright, mate?" He asks kindly.

Niall nods, putting on his best smile. "Yeah, 'm okay. What about you?"

As the blonde batches his friend, his expression changes from it's usual bright grin to a sheepish smile, and Liam, in vain, places a hand on his cheek to try and mask the slight embarrassment he's feeling.

Niall looks curiously at his friend, who, after a short silence, speaks up. "Do you know a girl named Sophia? She's on that prom committee with you."

When he first got put on the committee, he had told Liam before anyone else, told him about what they were doing and what he had to face. It wouldn't be unnatural for Liam to know about it, but that he knows one of the people on it besides Niall surprises the blonde a bit.

"Yeah, what about her?" He replies, turning to face Liam fully.

"Well," the other begins, rubbing at the back of his neck nervously. "I was talking to her and I was wondering if maybe you could find out if she's going with someone else? I wanted to ask her to the, y'know, dance."

There isn't any harm in the request, so Niall begins to nod his head when an idea pops into his head, and a grin splits out onto his face.

"I'll do it on one condition," Niall eventually says.

Liam, a bit confused (and probably hesitant) raises an eyebrow, as if silently questioning what Niall could possibly want in return from him. He takes that as a yes.

"Do you know Harry Styles?"

-

After a couple hours of snooping and trying to be stealthy - which doesn't really work for him very well - Niall eventually finds out from Perrie that Sophia is in fact going to the dance, but not with anyone, and tells Liam this as soon as he finds out.

In return, Liam has done some digging of his own. The boy is fairly popular with people and has connections to people outside of Niall, so it was easy for him to find Harry's number, getting it off a friend named Zayn, who apparently knows his partner pretty well.

Niall hasn't ever been so relieved to receive a couple of digits on his phone before, and, as fast as he can, he dials the number before anything has a chance to interrupt him.

The line rings a couple of times, but then Niall hears a click from the other end, and a drawn out "hello!" comes from the speaker. Excitedly, the blonde begins to talk into the receiver, not even hesitating for a moment.

"Harry! Thank god I got a hold of you-," he begins, but is abruptly cut off by the drawl of Harry's voice reciting what can only be his voicemail.

He's disappointed that he didn't actually get Harry on the phone, but, with a sigh, decides that the next best thing to do is leave a message and hope that Harry listens to it.

Once he hears the shrill beep to begin speaking, Niall clears his throat and begins to talk softly.

"Hey Harry, I know that this is sort of weird. I couldn't get a hold of you and so I managed to get your number from your friend, Zayn," Niall begins clearly, laughing nervously as he speaks into his cell.

"I just- I want t' apologize. I've been a real dick t' you, and I'm sorry. I don't know where you are but, like, I need your help with this dance shit. I'm awful at decorating if 'm honest," he continues with a real laugh. "Anyways, if you hear this, meet me in the gym tomorrow after school, yeah? See you."

Satisfied enough, he hangs up the phone and shoves it into the back pocket of his jeans, hoping that Harry will show up tomorrow.

-

Even though he's the one who set up the meeting in the first place, Niall is late, got held back after his last class for a couple of minutes. A weird sense of déjà vu hits him as he's sprinting toward the gym as fast as he can to make sure that he doesn't miss Harry when - if - he comes. He instantly thinks back to how he got into this mess in the first place, and in the end, how indifferent he feels to it now compared to then.

When he's finally at the gym, pulling the door open and practically off it's hinges, he rushes inside and the heavy metal door closes behind him loudly.

It's dead quiet when he first enters and Niall can't see any movement. He sighs in relief, letting out a long, drawn out breath. Niall makes his way to the farthest end of the court where their boxes of decorations had been pushed aside and fiddles with them, unsure of how he's going to manage all of this by himself if Harry doesn't-

"Hey," calls a familiar voice and Niall swears he gets whiplash with how fast he turns around. Harry is standing there with a smile on his face, and the blonde has never been so happy to see the other in all his life.

"I got your message," he continues with a small laugh, stepping closer to Niall slowly. "I'm sorry too. About being a dick."

Niall laughs easily and shakes his head. "Apology accepted, but we gotta get to work, yeah?"

Harry stares at him for a long second, as if contemplating the answer that Niall already knows he'll say, but flashes a bright grin. "Okay. Let's get to work."

-

When Niall speaks up the next time, they're just about done with the gym, moving onto more minor details.

They've been silent for a while in terms of actual conversation. They would help each other in arranging whatever they were setting out with a couple of curt commands, but for the most part, there hasn't actually been a sentence shared between them since the started again.

Niall is thinking as he puts up the last of the streamers, a thought popping up into his head, so he turns to Harry with a question on his tongue.

"How'd you end up being stuck to do all this?" The blonde questions, motioning a hand to gesture at the decorations.

Harry laughs from where he's standing. "Fell asleep in class. I was really tired 'cause I had, like, a project to do and I stayed up all night trying to do it for the next day."

Niall laughs along with the other as he tells his story, and both continue to arrange the decorations. The giggles die down and the silence returns, and it stays like that for a while, just them working in silence beside each other until, before they even realize it, they're done.

Both step back to admire their work and, with a nod to each other and a smile, they both know that they couldn't have done it alone.

-

The music is annoying loud as teenagers are scattered around the gym floor. People are dancing a bit awkwardly to the beat and other are sitting down at the tables with their dates and friends, laughing and smiling and enjoying the dance as they should.

Niall and Harry look on from the side, hearts warm that people are enjoying something they helped create (especially considering that they didn't even want to be a part of this in the first place, it's a bit odd).

The blonde's eyes flicker over to the makeshift dance floor and it occurs to then that he was so concerned with getting this done and over with that he never even found a date to go with, and from the looks of it, Harry doesn't either.

They stay silent for a long time, something that's fairly familiar to them now, but it only last a couple of minutes before Harry speaks up.

"'M gonna go and get something to drink, yeah? I'll be back," he drawls with a smile before leaving Niall's side.

Watching him go, Niall sends Harry a grin of his own and then the other steps into the crowd, and Niall loses sight of him almost immediately due to dark lighting, unable to distinguish him from any of the other’s on the floor.

Almost immediately as the other is gone, Liam is walking up to him with a bright smile on his face, dragging along someone behind him who Niall doesn’t really recognize. He lifts a brow and watches as his friends approaches, unsure of what was about to happen.

“Hey, Ni,” Liam begins and steps aside to reveal the person behind him. It’s a boy with dark haired and chiseled features, and eyelashes that go on for days, and somewhere in the back of his mind, Niall feels like he should recognize him more than he does right now.

“This is Zayn,” he continues, and the puzzle piece in the blonde’s brain snaps into place. “I wanted to introduce you two, after the whole Harry situation.”

Niall nods. “Thanks, Li,” he replies with a smile, and turns to Zayn with an extended hand. “Thank you so much for everything you did. It really helped.”

What surprises Niall - and Liam, judging by the expression on his face - is that Zayn laughs, actually, truly laughs at that, and before Niall can actually ask why he’s laughing, the other is taking his hand and shaking it softly.

“‘s no problem. Like, I didn’t really do much,” Zayn states, quickly turning on his heel to look at Liam. “Don’t you think you should get back to Sophia?” he asks him.

Liam’s cheeks instantly heat up and, much like when the first talked about her in the cafeteria that day, Niall watches him try and cover it with a sly hand, before nodding softly and departing from their little group. The blonde watches him go for a minute, but his attention springs back to Zayn as soon as the other is out of sight.

“He never hated you, y’know,” is the first thing that comes out of the dark haired boy’s mouth, and Niall is instantly confused. Zayn must sense it, because he shakes his head softly. “Harry, I mean.”

“He always thought that you, like, hated him. Always talked about you when we would hang out, and now after all of this he won’t stop talking about you,” Zayn continues, and if Niall wasn’t confused before, he is now, more puzzled at the fact that Zayn is telling him this. What was the reason? There must be some kind of reason as to why the other wanted to talk to him about this alone.

Zayn lets out a small sigh and shakes his head, assumingly trying to find the words to continue what he was saying. “Harry was gonna come back, whether you called him or not. He didn’t like that he had to storm out, but he also didn’t like being treated like shit.”

Niall grimaces, and, yeah, he was a pretty big dick to Harry when they first began this, but in terms of hate, he had always thought it was mutual between them. Harry had been so cold and shut off when they had began, and now he was actually social, talking and opening up, but then again, so has he. The blonde begins to consider that maybe he actually didn’t hate Harry as much as he originally thought, and he most certainly doesn’t hate him now.

Thinking about it, he realizes how much he genuinely likes Harry, and it hits him like a slap in the face as he realizes what Zayn is trying to say.

“Oh,” is the only thing that comes out of his mouth, because he hadn’t thought about that before, the possibility of Harry liking him as more than just a friend or acquaintance.

With a smug smile, Zayn nods his head and laughs softly. “Honestly thought you were going to take that worse than you did. Glad you didn’t, for his sake.”

As much as he wants to find the words to reply, Niall struggles to form a proper sentence together. Zayn pats a friendly hand on his shoulder, squeezing it softly.

“‘m gonna head back,” Zayn begins, before a serious expression crosses his face. “Just don’t break his heart, okay?”

Niall nods frantically and watches as he goes too. Close enough that he can still see him, Zayn joins a girl, Perrie from what it looks like, on the dance floor, briefly wonders when that had happened, before instantly thinking back on everything.

He’s lost in his train of thought when Harry comes back, two cups in his hand. Niall is staring down at his feet, just thinking about the situation and what to do, and his mind, clouded with all of the things that Zayn had said and implied, didn’t register the touch of Harry’s hand on his shoulder until the other boy speaks.

“You alright?” he asks him, and Niall looks up, a bit surprised at the sudden presence of the other boy.

“Yeah, just got caught up in here,” Niall laughs, pointing to his head. Harry joins in with a laugh of his own, shaking his head softly.

“I brought you a drink,” Harry sys, offering one of the two cups in his hand to Niall without a moments hesitation. “Sorry it took so long though. There was a huge line and I had to wait for a while before I could even get a cup.”

Niall understands, but he’s only vaguely listening, and takes the cup from the other gratefully. “Thanks. You didn’t have t’ do that.”

Harry just hums in response and the spend a minute sipping from the small cups, silently watching the dance floor together. The loud pop music is still blaring from the speakers, but in what sounds like an expert transition, the mood suddenly changes to something slow. Something in Niall makes him want to take Harry to dance then, and everything sort of clicks into place. It might be cheesy, but he figures that he can spare himself the shame of it all by just spending time with the other.

He holds out his hand to the other boy with silent hope, staring right at the other boy with a warm expression. “Want t’ dance?” he asks, voices cracking a bit from a slight nervous feeling in his stomach. Harry stares down at his hand, and his gaze passes between that and Niall’s face, as if looking for some sort of indication that this was a joke.

It feels like they stand there forever, a silent tension growing around them as Harry tries to make up his mind and figures out what to do, but eventually, the other boy reaches out and takes Niall’s hand in his own, and the tension around them disappears instantly.

The blonde brings the other to the nearest side of the dance floor and holds out his other hand. Harry gets into position quickly, putting his hand on Niall’s hip and Niall resting his hand on Harry’s shoulder, and they both begin to sway back and forth to the slow beat of the music.

“I don’t hate you, y’know,” Niall says eventually, looking up at Harry with an honest, warm expression, and he continues. “I don’t think I ever really hated you, I jus’ didn’t know that.”

Harry’s expression is unreadable, much like it was that first day when they were paired up together. He’s completely silent and just watching Niall with a soft intensity as they dance together slowly.

Taking that as a cue to continue, Niall takes a deep breath. “‘m not one for beating around the bush, so I jus’ wanted to tell you that - that I like you.”

He watches as Harry inhales sharply, staring down at Niall with an incredulous expression, like he’s unsure if this is actually happening right now or not. A brief thought crosses the blondes mind then, nervous as the silence continues: what if he had misunderstood? The thought sends butterflies to Niall’s stomach and his heart is pounding so loudly he can hear it in his ears. This could all just be some horrible mistake, and all he wants to do now is pretend he doesn’t exist, pretend he never said anything-

Suddenly, Harry is grinning widely down at Niall, looking absolutely happy and wonderful. Niall is set at ease, feeling the grip on his waist get a little tighter as they continue to sway back and forth. Feeling brave, he squeezes Harry’s shoulder in return, a small gesture to make sure the other knew that what he said was true.

With a shaky breath, Harry opens his mouth a moment later, smile only seeming to grow wider with each second. “You know, I’m glad that it ended up this way, glad I fell asleep in class.”

Niall laughs for a moment, and a genuine happiness courses through his body. Leaning a bit closer to the other, his grip tightens and Niall looks up and directly into Harry’s eyes, his own smile mirroring the other boy’s. “Me too,” is all he says before leaning up to press a gentle kiss to Harry’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is thenarryqueen! I really hope you enjoyed the fic :) I tried to stay as true to it as you described.


End file.
